Cruel Intentions
by killerqueen04
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia son unos jovenes lujuriosos y malvados, que planean hacerle daño a todo aquel que no sea de su agrado. En esto entra Orihime Inoue, que se vera envuelta en las apuestas de estos dos jovenes. ichihime, ichiruki, ulquihime..
1. Chapter 1

**.::Notas del autor.::** _Hola a todos los que se toman de su tiempo para leer, xD Este nuevo fic esta inspirado en la película "Cruel Intentios" y comencé a escribirlo hoy y lo termine *da saltos de alegria* Espero que sea de su agrado, por fa, me dejan un review, ¿si?_

**.::Parejas.:: **_Ichihime, ichiruki, renruki, ulquihime, ishisuki, grimhime etc..._

**.::Avisos.::** _A todos lo que amen a Rukia, en este fic es una perra maldita, siento mucho los que la amen, no es mi intensión herir a nadie. Pero estoy orgullosa de como sale este PJ aqui, algo OCC pero no importa. Espero que les guste^^_

**.::Disclaimer.:: **_Bleach no me pertenece, si me hubiese pertenecido, pueden estar seguros que hubiera violado a Ichigo, a Ulquiorra, Aizen, a Urahara, a Hitsugaya {demasiado pervertida de infantes, xDD} y hace ratooooo, hubiera declarado a Ichigo y a Orihime y a Renji y a Rukia! Sorry por los que odien estas parejas, pero piénsenlo bien, si estos cuatros están juntos, nadie sufre! Ademas de eso, la pelicula Cruel Intentios tampoco es mía. A leer!_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~ ~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~ •~•~•~•~

**Cap I Cruel Intentions**

Un chico de cabello naranja, ceño fruncido y de cuerpo atlético bajo de un automóvil deportivo. Su rostro mostraba completa despreocupación, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus bolsillos, y sacaba un cigarrillo. Lo encendió con rapidez y comenzó a adentrarse hasta una mansión. De paredes blancas, la mansión mantenía el tejado negro o al menos eso parecía a la vista del joven Kurosaki Ichigo. Vivía allí desde que tenía uso de razón, junto a su padre y sus dos hermanas. Su padre es un doctor, dueño de un gran hospital y co-propietario de una academia, la academia más prestigiosa de Japón, la Academia Karakura. Solo los niños ricos y "lindos", como solía decir Rukia, asisten a esa academia.

Su padre mantenía negocios con el hermano de Rukia, pero no solo esos lo hacía unidos, sino que la madre del chico era prima lejana de Byakuya, el hermano mayor de Rukia. Conviviendo desde pequeños, ambos se trataban como hermanos y justos ideaban planes malévolos contra los estudiantes de la academia que no le agradaban. Ahora estaban en el último año, y todos debían utilizar el prefijo "sempai" con ellos. Si debía ser franco, no le agradaba para nada el dejar la academia, se había divertido demasiado como para dejarlo. Pero estaba orgulloso, se iría con el titulo de ser el chico que mas chicas se había llevado a la cama, incluyendo profesoras, secretarias, enfermeras y trabajadoras de la cafetería. Dudaba mucho que algún chico pudiera hacerle competencia. Llevaba desde los 14 años siendo un don Juan, y con el paso del tiempo lo había conseguido. No había chica que se resistiera a sus encantos. Sencillamente no había nacido la chica que le dijera un NO a Ichigo. No podía existir.

Con su paso despreocupado, ignoro olímpicamente el saludo de una de las sirvientas, con la que también había tenido una que otra aventura cuando estaba aburrido. La última vez había sido en el armario de limpieza, hacía dos semanas. Pero ya la chica le aburría, y la muy tonta pretendía que el se casaría con ella. _"Si claro, continua con tus sueños de cenicienta."_ Pensó cruelmente el chico, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa algo burlona. Luego de "humillar" a la chica, decidió encaminarse a su habitación. La abrió de mala manera, para encontrar a su querida prima lejana, Rukia, en su cama, vestida con un "babydoll" de seda negro y rojo. La chica se dio media vuelta dejando ver sus bien tonificadas piernas a la vista del chico, que elevo una ceja al verla allí, tan apetecible.

—Debo suponer que no tienes a nadie que te atienda— dijo burlonamente, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama junto a la chica. Esta bufo, mientras se colocaba de cuclillas y pasaba su mano por la espalda del chico, acercándose a su oreja.

—No, tengo muchísimos, como Renji. Solo vine a divertirme un rato contigo— mordió su oreja, buscando que su primo respondiera a esto. El chico se dio media vuelta, acostándose sobre la chica, mientras besaba el cuello de esta que ahogaba una risa. —¿Y cómo te fue con Senna?— pregunto juguetonamente Rukia. Ichigo se detuvo de repente, para mirar fijamente a sus ojos a su prima.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?— pregunto visiblemente enojado. Rukia ahogo una risa, para colocarse de pie, y caminar a paso lento y sensual frente a su querido primo.

—Me importa y mucho. — con su dedo recorrió el rostro de Ichigo, llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios. —Recuerda que fui yo la que lo planeo todo, así que cuéntame— ordeno. Ichigo se coloco de pie, y camino hasta el armario, buscando otra camisa.

—No me da la gana, enana— le dijo. Rukia respiro hondo, antes de patear en la entre pierna a su primo. —Eres una maldita perra— le grito adolorido.

—Lo sé, ya me lo han dicho otros— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Ahora cuéntame, o me hare cargo de que jamás, óyeme bien, que jamás puedas tener hijos— amenazo. Ante esto Ichigo se puso de pie, tomando una polo deportiva. Se quito su camisa de botones y manga larga, dejando ver su gran torso, para colocarse la polo deportiva. El chico respiro profundamente, para luego sentarse en su cama, con una sonrisa.

—Lo que hacen todas las demás, llorar, y llorar para que me quede con ella.— dijo, provocando una sonrisa de Rukia.

La joven Senna es la hija de un gran empresario, la consentida de su padre y la gran rival de Rukia. Ambas participaron en bailes de ballet, donde su rivalidad comenzó. Además de eso, Byacuya había perdido una gran oportunidad empresarial por culpa del padre de Senna, lo que hizo enojar muchísimo a Rukia. _"Esa maldita perra va a saber que no puede meterse con una Kuchiki." _Juro Rukia, y tomo cartas en el asunto. Senna jamás había visto a Ichigo junto a Rukia, por lo que fue bastante fácil utilizar a este contra su enemiga.

Entre salidas y lindos comentarios respecto a sus ojos, Ichigo logro conquistar el corazón de la chica, y también su virginidad. No llevaban saliendo ni siquiera tres semanas, cuando el joven Kurosaki le pidió la "prueba de amor", algo que la joven Senna pensó una y otra vez, pero que amando tanto a Kurosaki le ofreció sin miramientos. Pero esto no era lo único que haría Rukia, ¿de qué le valía que Ichigo se acostara con Senna sino podría humillarla más? Claro que no, la pequeña Kuchiki tenía un plan perverso. Cuando la chica se acostó por segunda vez con Ichigo, Rukia tomo cartas en el asunto, logrando que su primo accediera a tomarle fotos a la chica. Al principio Ichigo no quería, pensaba que era demasiado cruel, no solo jugaría sentimentalmente con ella, sino que también haría lo mismo con su reputación, pero como donde manda capitán no manda marinero, y todo el plan había sido de Rukia, asedió.

—Las fotos, ¿Dónde están?— pregunto Rukia, alejándose de su primo, acercándose al ventanal de la habitación de este. Ichigo pensaba botarlas, por lo que decidió mentir.

—Las borre— mintió, mientras caminaba hasta donde su prima con una sonrisa sínica. Rukia sonrió de mala gana.

—Mentiroso, las encontré bajo tu cama— la chica negó la cabeza, mientras sonreía triunfalmente. —Si sigues arrepintiéndote de esa manera, no llegaras a ser el chico que más se acostó de la academia. Me han dicho que Grimjmow te quiere llevar la delantera, de hecho están empatados.— el solo escuchar ese nombre hizo que Ichigo se enojara de tal manera, que Rukia podía jurar que su primo estaba a punto de hacer combustión instantánea. —No te enojes, sabes que yo siempre tengo un plan genial para ti, mi querida fresita— replico burlona. —Pero te será muy, muy difícil conseguirlo. Es más, pienso que perderás. — reto Rukia. Lo que deseaba lo había conseguido, toda la atención de su primo estaba puesta en ella.

— ¿Ah sí? Lo dudo, no hay nada imposible para mí— dijo retante. Rukia volvió a sonreír, mientras empujaba levemente a su primo a la cama. Ambos habían jugado sensualmente, pero jamás habían llegado al punto de tener sexo. Toda su relación se basaba, además de familiar, en los juegos sucios, en sus intenciones crueles hacia el resto del estudiantado. Ambos eran dos mentes perversas y lujuriosas. Siempre conseguían lo que deseaban, porque no existe nada que ambos, Kuchiki y Kurosaki, no puedan conseguir.

— ¿Quieres apostar?— el chico asintió. —Vale. Si yo gano, deseo tu convertible. — Ichigo abrió como platos sus ojos.

—Ni loca enana. Amo ese carro más que a mi vida. — se negó el chico, colocándose de pie, provocando que Rukia perdiera el balance y callera en su cama.

—Ahh, pues eso me dice que estas inseguro. Ves, tienes miedo, porque sabes que lo que te diré será muy difícil— jugo mentalmente Rukia, sonreída.

—No, acepto. Ahora bien, si yo gano, quiero— el chico se detuvo, llevando su dedo a su mentón, pensando. _"Dinero, mmm, no. Un auto, no."_ —Ya sabes lo que deseo— miro lascivamente a Rukia. —Debe ser excitante hacerlo con una prima. — mascullo, a lo que Rukia rio.

—Es una gran apuesta, pero te advierto, te quedaras sin auto, y sin mi— dijo la mujer colocándose de pie, acercándose a su primo.

— ¡Bah! Eso dicen siempre. A ver, que es lo que tienes para mi. — ordeno Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos. Luego pensaría en que castigo se llevaría su prima por retarlo.

—Bien, comenzare.¿ Sabes que abra un nuevo director en la academia?— Ichigo asintió. ¿Cómo no saberlo, si su padre es co-propietario, junto a Byakuya? —Urahara Kisuke, tengo entendido.— Ichigo interrumpió.

—¿No me digas que quieres que me meta con él?, porque no lo hare.— repuso cortante el joven de cabello naranja. Rukia negó la cabeza, mientras le pegaba en la cabeza a Ichigo. —¿Ahora porque me pegas, enana del demonio?—

—Por no dejarme continuar— dijo molesta Rukia. Respiro hondamente una vez más. —Urahara Kisuke, tiene una sobrina. Sus padre fallecieron cuando era pequeña, y su hermano murió hace un par de años atrás, dueño de una empresa, todo se lo dejo a su sobrina y a su tío, quien administra todo responsablemente. A hecho que la fortuna de la chica incremente un 50%...—

—¿Y a mí que me importa?— grito Ichigo aburrido. Rukia quiso pegarle, pero se contuvo. —Aja, continua. —

—¿Adivina quien estará en la academia en este semestre? Si, la misma chica. — asintió Rukia, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. —Personalmente no me interesa la chica, pero detesto que las chicas quieran hacerse las santas. La chica esa, Orihime Inoue, creo, fue entrevistada para una revista cristiana de juventud. — Rukia busco entre su cartera una revista. Y se la mostro a Ichigo. En la página salía una foto de la joven Orihime, de cabello naranja y ojos grandes y grises. "_Linda"_ pensó Ichigo. En el titulo decía ""Llegare virgen al altar" Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco, y bufo. —Sí, creo que será monja, te leeré lo principal— se burlo Rukia. La pelinegra aclaro su voz. —"Pienso que el amor es lo mas importante en la vida. El amor a Dios, a la familia y a ese ser especial al que le entregaras lo más importante que tiene una mujer. Deseo llegar pura al altar, y entregar una parte de mí a ese hombre con el que decida pasar el resto de mi vida"— Rukia imito una voz de chica tímida, provocando la risa de Ichigo. —Puras mierdas. Se comprometerá en un par de meses con el hijo de Aizen Sousuke, Ulquiorra.— informo Rukia. Ichigo frunció el ceño, no le agradaba para nada Ulquiorra, ambos asisten el mismo grado, y ese chico siempre fue el más sobresaliente y el más amado por los profesores.

—Dos idiotas castos juntos. ¡Qué tierno!— dijo sarcástico Ichigo, mientras arrojaba a un lado la revista que hacia un instante le había pasado Rukia.

—Quiero que conquistes a esa chica, Ichigo. Quiero que al final del semestre, sea la más perra de todas las chicas de la academia. Que su nombre salga en todos los medios como la más zorra. Y tú sabes cómo lograrlo. Claro, yo me encargare de Ulquiorra, para que no interrumpa nuestros planes. — informo Rukia.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Acostarte con él?— pregunto curioso Ichigo. Rukia negó la cabeza.

—Los emos no son mi estilo— se burlo. Ambos se rieron en voz alta. —Le diré a Nii sama que lo envié a alguna competencia o internado fuera del país. Puede hacerlo por sus grandes calificaciones.

—Eres una perra. Das miedo, Rukia— dijo cortante Ichigo, mientras negaba la cabeza. Pero no le sería difícil conquistar a la chica, además se divertiría muchísimo. La chica es linda, y tiene bien cuerpo, así que no sería nada detestable. —Esto será muy sencillo. Solo un par de frases, y eso— dijo Ichigo.

—Pues ponte en práctica, fresita, recuerda que Grimmjow también ira tras ella. Y si no logro que Nii sama saque del medio al emo, lo tendrás también de rival. Ichigo coloco una mueca.

—No te preocupes por mis problemas. Ocúpate de los tuyos. Y ahora lárgate de mi cuarto. Gracias. — abrió la puerta, esperando a que Rukia saliera. La chica le robo un beso en los labios. Luego se coloco un vestido negro.

—Recuerda que deseo ese convertible. Te será muy, muy difícil.— dicho esto, Rukia se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Ichigo la cerro bruscamente, para luego caer en su cama. Una nueva chica caería en sus redes. Una parte de si le decía que era un maldito hijo de perra, que merecía la muerte, mientras que otra parte, la más fuerte, decía que continuara con el reto, por que se divertiría bastante. Con todos los pensamientos, se quedo dormido, mientras ideaba como comenzar su plan.

**Hasta aqui el cap! Espero que les guste, y que me dejen review para asi comenzar con el segundo cap!**

**Los veo luego^^**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**R E V I E W**


	2. Chapter 2

**.::Notas del autor.::** _Hola a todos los que se toman de su tiempo para leer, xD Al fin puedo actualizar! Que emoción, es el cap que mas rápido eh escrito en mi vida... solo me tomo hora y media *.* parece que estaba demasiado inspirada jajaja_

_Se llama Know Your Enemy, como la canción de Green Day debido a que en este cap, Ichigo conocerá a todos sus enemigos T_T_

**.::Parejas.:: **_Ichihime, ichiruki, renruki, ulquihime, ishisuki, grimhime etc..._

**.::Avisos.::** _A todos lo que amen a Rukia, en este fic es una perra maldita, siento mucho los que la amen, no es mi intensión herir a nadie. Pero estoy orgullosa de como sale este PJ aqui, algo OCC pero no importa. Espero que les guste^^_

_Y la historia sera inspirada en Cruel Intentions pero sera bastante cambiada, ya que le dare mi propio giro, espero que les guste^^_

**.::Disclaimer.:: **_Bleach no me pertenece, si me hubiese pertenecido, pueden estar seguros que hubiera violado a Ichigo, a Ulquiorra, Aizen, a Urahara, a Hitsugaya {demasiado pervertida de infantes, xDD} y hace ratooooo, hubiera declarado a Ichigo y a Orihime y a Renji y a Rukia! Sorry por los que odien estas parejas, pero piénsenlo bien, si estos cuatros están juntos, nadie sufre! Ademas de eso, la pelicula Cruel Intentios tampoco es mía. Del mismo modo que Know Your Enemy es de Green Day!_

_A leer^^_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~ ~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~ •~•~•~•~

**.::CAP II KNOW YOUR ENEMY.::**

Los rayos de sol entraban en la enorme habitación de una chica de cabello anaranjado. Con gran animo, la chica se puso de pie, dejando al descubierto sus pijamas rosadas. Todo en su enorme habitación era rosado o de algún tono pastel. Algunos peluches, entre ellos un león de felpa amarrillo, estaban colocados en el ventanal. Para ser una chica de 16 años, Orihime Inoue tiene un aire infantil que jamás podría cambiar. Su cabello anaranjado estaba sujetado en dos trenzas, mientras que unos lazos rosados los adornaban. Con cierta pesadez, la chica comenzó a cepillar su cabello, soltando las trenzas.

—Hime-chan ya está su ducha- dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Orihime sonrió ampliamente, mientras comenzaba su recorrido a la ducha. La chica a pesar de tener solamente 16 años parecía ser una chica madura y bastante serena. Su tío siempre la llamaba la pacifista, porque jamás había escuchado a la chica gritando o peleando, mucho peor, la chica ni siquiera sabía lo que era pegar una cachetada, porque jamás había llegado a ello. Para muchos ese estilo parecía ser el de una chica antisocial, pero no es así. Orihime es una chica llena de vida, pero que por su extrema timidez se mantiene al margen de los problemas. Todo una soñadora en espera de su príncipe azul. Aunque este ya había sido escogido por un arreglo, su príncipe seria Ulquiorra Schiffer, el hijo adoptivo de Aizen-sama.

Para la chica esto estaba muy bien, ya que conocía a Ulqui-kun desde que ambos eran pequeños, y aunque el chico es un año mayor, siempre protegía y jugaba con Orihime. Además de que cuando ambos eran pequeños tuvieron una pequeña aventura, el deseo que algunos niños tienen de experimentar un beso. Ulquiorra era el dueño de sus labios, porque no había hombre alguno que hubiera besado a Orihime a excepción del chico, como buen novio. Ulquiorra conocía el deseo de Orihime de llegar virgen al matrimonio, y siempre le ha respetado su decisión, manteniendo siempre su imagen serena y su promesa. _"Te esperare hasta que estés lista, Orihime", _le prometió una vez, y así se mantenía.

Luego de bañarse, la chica tomo su nuevo uniforme, una falda gris, junto a un chaleco del mismo color, una camisa de mangas largas y de botones y una corbata roja. Sus zapatos eran unos botines negros, junto a unas medias blancas. Con 16 años Orihime había obtenido la ventaja de saltar un grado, pasando al último año donde compartiría clases junto a su prometido y su mejor amiga, Tatsuki.

Bajo las escaleras enérgicamente, junto a su mochila de color rosa pastel. Se adentro en el salón comedor donde su tío y su nueva tía, Yoruichi, la esperaban.

—Buenos Días, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san— recito la chica con gran energía. Su cabello caía a cada lado de su cuello, mientras que dos pequeñas horquillas lo sujetaban.

—Buenos días, Hime-chan— dijo Urahara sonriendo. El era un hombre raro, pero amable. Utilizaba una ropa verde con rayas blancas, al igual que un abanico, el que siempre sujetaba y se llevaba a su rostro cuando reía.

—Buenos días, Orihime— respondió Yoruichi, una mujer de tez morena y cabello purpura. La mujer tenía un cuerpo escultural, además de tener un rostro muy hermoso. Mantenía una gran amistad con la chica, ya que la consideraba como su pequeña hermanita. —Espero que tengas un buen día, me dijeron que es una de las mejores academias de Japón. — dijo Yoruichi mientras tomaba algo de su zumo de naranja. Orihime iba a responder, pero su tío la interrumpió.

—No es una de las mejores, es la mejor. Y no solo por su alta tasa de inteligencia, sino porque tiene un director muy guapo. O sea yo— dijo el hombre sonriendo. Orihime cayó una risa, mientras que Yoruichi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando Dios estaban repartiendo modestia, creo que tu llegaste tarde, Urahara. — bromeo la morena. Orihime rio en voz alta, seguida por sus tíos. A pesar de que había perdido a su familia a temprana edad, Urahara e Yoruichi le habían brindado un hogar lleno de cariño. La chica se llevo una tostada a la boca y observo su reloj. Las clases comenzaban a las 8:30 y eran las 7:15. Se puso de pie, mientras le daba un último sorbo a su jugo. —Aun es temprano, Orihime— dijo extrañada Yourichi.

—Si lo sé, Yoruichi-san. Es que debo ir a dar una vuelta por la academia, para reconocerla un poco más. — la chica tomo su mochila que estaba en el suelo, y se la coloco en su espalda. —Que tengan un buen día— dijo mientras salía corriendo del salón comedor.

— ¡Buenos días, Srta. Orihime!— le saludo Hisagi, el chofer de la familia. El chico tenía un raro tatuaje en su rostro, con el numero 69. Era bastante extraño, pero según él era para recordar a un antiguo amigo.

—Buenos días, Hisagi-san— el chico le abrió la puerta de la limusina negra, y esta subió a ella. Coloco su mochila a un lado, cuando sintió que su celular vibraba. Lo miro. Un mensaje de Tatsuki donde le pedía el favor de ir a recogerla ya que su padre había tenido que salir muy temprano. —Hisagi-san, por favor antes de ir a la academia pasemos por la casa de Tatsuki. — pidió amablemente la chica.

—Por supuesto, Srta. Orihime. — cerca de 15 minutos después, la chica de cabello negro subía a la limosina. Le dio un ligero abrazo a Orihime y ambas se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que emocionante que era el que Orihime entrara a la academia.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Un chico de cabello naranja caminaba con cierta discreción por su casa. Todo estaba en una calma demasiado inusual. Sus hermanas se habían ido mucho antes de lo que solían hacer, para ayudar a la profesora en algo que el no supo que era y su padre estaba en algún lugar de la casa. Ichigo podía jurar que sentía su respiración en cada pared. Su padre deseaba darle una patada, por eso el chico caminaba con cuidado, mirando a cada lado de los pasillos.

—Uff, al menos el día comienza bien. — dijo el chico mientras abría la puerta. Una patada lo hizo retroceder hasta pegarse en el suelo.

—No estabas pendiente, Ichigoooo— grito su padre, mientras corría hacia él para pegarle nuevamente. Ichigo le dio una patada en el rostro.

—Maldito.¿ No puedes ser un jodido padre normal? Me acabas de despeinar— se quejo el muchacho mientras se colocaba de pie. Ante esto su padre soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Desde cuanto te peinas?— le dio mientras se reía. Una patada en el estomago lo hizo callarse.

—Jodete, viejo idiota— el chico dejo a su padre que lloraba ante el cuadro de una hermosa mujer, Masaki su difunta esposa. El joven pelinarranja camino hasta su auto, donde casi muere del susto. Rukia estaba sentada en el lado del copiloto, con su uniforme bien puesto y con una sonrisa sínica. — ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto el chico con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué crees? Obviamente esperando a que tu salieras de la casa para que me lleves en MI futuro auto a la academia. No es mucho lo que tenias que pensar, ¿no crees?— repuso sarcástica. Ichigo hizo una mueca mientras subía al lado del piloto.

—Estoy pensando todas las cosas que te hare cuando gane la apuesta— dijo Ichigo, encendiendo el motor. Busco unos lentes negros y se los puso.

—Pues creo que serán solamente eso, pensamientos estúpidos que tendrás. Cuidadito y no te de una erección aquí, pensando en mi cuerpo. Sería demasiado desagradable. — la mujer hizo una mueca.

—Maldita enana— mascullo para sus adentros Ichigo, mientras subía el reproductor musical de su auto. La canción de Green Day, _"Know Your Enemy"_ resonó, mientras que Ichigo comenzaba a tatarearla. El viaje fue en un calmado silencio. Iba a doblar para entrar a la Academia, cuando Rukia lo hizo detenerse. — ¿Y ahora qué?— le pregunto.

—Detente idiota, no esperaras a que una chica tan noble y buena como yo, entre con la rata más grande de toda la academia, ¿verdad?— la chica bajo del auto, mientras que Ichigo bufo. Si, consideraría todas las maneras que estaban en las revistas masculinas, porque Rukia pagaría por todo. —Trata de cuidarme mi auto— la chica rio.

—Y tú cuídame tu trasero— el chico guiño un ojo. Rukia puso mala cara mientras entraba al edificio. El chico estaciono su auto, para luego bajarse. Una limosina entro después de que el bajo de su auto. El chic miro discretamente, primero bajo Tatsuki y luego… luego estaba la chica que amanecería en un par de semanas en su cama. Sonrió ampliamente. La chica tenia lo suyo, su rostro era angelical, mientras que su cuerpo era perverso y lo incitaba a apoderarse del una y otra vez. _"Joder, para que imaginar a Rukia, cuando esta chiquilla esta como quiere"_ pensó pervertidamente. Imaginar a la chica en una camisa suya, arrojada en su cama hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de rojo carmín. _"Calma, o tendré que ir a tomar un baño de agua fría."_ Pensó nuevamente.

—Vaya fresita, sabía que eras un enfermo, pero no tanto. Buscare un babero y te lo traeré— una voz masculina resonó a sus espaldas. Ichigo se dio la vuelta, para encarar a un chico de cabello azul y de tez acaramelada. Su uniforme era el mismo que el de Ichigo, pero con una excepción, este no estaba tan bien puesto como el de chico de cabellos naranjas. Su corbata se encontraba sin amarrar, mientras que su camisa estaba por fuera. —Pero hay que darte la razón, esa princesita esta como quiere— dijo con mirada lujuriosa el chico.

—Lástima que sea para mi, gatito. — soltó sarcástico Ichigo. El chico de cabellos azules lo miro mal. Grimmjow también había colocado sus ojos en la chica.

—No eres suficientemente hombre para una chica como esa. Confórmate con la enana de tu prima. — Ichigo sonrió amargamente.

—Ni lo sueñes. Esa chiquita amanecerá en mi cama en menos de dos meses. Puedes apostarlo— dijo Ichigo, echando sus llaves a su bolsillo. —Como que me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki—

—No si yo me la llevo primero. Estamos a la par, Kurosaki— dicho esto Grimmjow se retiro.

El chico respiro hondamente, era tiempo de comenzar a barajar sus cartas, por lo que había podido observar Tatsuki dejo a la chica sola, así que era tiempo de actuar. Con una gracia solamente digna en un Kurosaki, Ichigo se acerco sigilosamente a la chica. —Debo suponer que una hermosa damisela como usted es nueva, ¿cierto?— dijo con una sonrisa.

Orihime se había asustado al escuchar la voz del chico, pero luego mordió sus labios con timidez. Ese chico era demasiado guapo, y mira que Ulquiorra también lo era, pero ese chico, esa sonrisa… su alma se fue a los pies. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

"_Siempre es lo mismo"_ pensó Ichigo emocionado. Esto iba a ser tan fácil, quizás la tenía en su cama en dos semanas, al menos si se esforzaba lo suficiente. —Kurosaki Ichigo— extendió su mano, la chica extendió la suya. Ichigo beso su mano, haciendo que la chica temblara. — ¿y cómo se llama usted?— un poco mas y la chica sufriría un infarto.

—Etto…— comenzó nerviosa, música para los odios de Ichigo. —Me llamo…—

—Eso no te interesa, Kurosaki. — un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes se coloco tras Orihime. Con cierto desdén separo las manos de Ichigo con las de Orihime. —Deja a mi novia en paz. Ella no es una de esas mujerzuelas con las que sueles frecuentar. No te acostaras con ella. Sobre mi cadáver, ¿lo oíste bien?— amenazo Ulquiorra. —Tatsuki te busca, Orihime— la chica asintió, pero antes de irse, Ulquiorra sujeto sus manos y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un beso en los labios. La chica salió de allí avergonzada. —No la tocaras— le dijo amenazadoramente a Ichigo, este solo rio.

—No te tengo miedo, jodido emo. Y me voy a tirar a tu novia. Ya lo veras— dijo cínicamente el chico. Ulquiorra apretó los puños. — ¿Vas a pegarme? Ahh no claro, para eso está tu papi Aizen, para cuidarte el trasero. Maldito emo. —Ichigo se dio la espalda, pero fue volteado agresivamente por Ulquiorra, que le planto un puño en su rostro, haciendo que Ichigo callera al suelo.

—Te lo eh advertido. — dicho esto, y mirando a todos lados, Ulquiorra pateo en el estomago a Ichigo. Luego salió de allí, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus bolsillos.

—Maldito cabrón, juro que por esto, me llevare a tu novia. — se quejo adolorido Ichigo, mientras escupía algo de sangre. Se puso de pie y se limpio el rostro. Al menos no había nadie allí, pero se juro a si mismo que se vengaría de Ulquiorra.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• ~•~•~•~~•~•~•~

Orihime buscaba a Tatsuki por todas partes pero no lo encontraba. Aun mantenía la imagen del chico en su mente. Su cabello naranja era parecido al de ella, solo que más claro. Mordió sus labios nerviosa, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

— ¿Estas perdida?— una chica de cabello negro y de ojos azules se acerco. —Kuchiki Rukia. Apuesto que eres Orihime Inoue, la sobrina del director Urahara. — la mujer se presento, con una sonrisa tímida. Rukia sabía muy bien cómo actuar en esos caso, por algo era la presidenta de la clase.

—Hai. Eh escuchado mucho sobre ti, mi tio me a contado que tu hermano es un empresario muy importante. — las dos chicas comenzaban a caminar.

—Sí, mi nii sama esta la mayor parte del tiempo en su trabajo. Pero no hablemos de mi, Inoue-san. Hablemos de ti, ¿ya conoces a alguien? Aparte de Ulquiorra-sempai— pregunto indiferente Rukia.

—Etto… pues aparte de ti, y de Tatsuki y de Ulqui-kun pues conocí a un chico, creo que se llamaba Ichigo Kurosaki— al decir el nombre sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. _"Ichigo, no pierdes el tiempo" _pensó Rukia. _"Pero te dije que te sería muy difícil"_ Rukia abrió los ojos, como sorprendida.

—Oh no. — dijo con cierto toque de preocupación, obviamente actuada. Orihime la miro curiosa.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kuchiki-san?— pregunto preocupada. Rukia asintió.

—Orihime, se que sonara a chismes, pero debes tener cuidado con Ichigo, el es un chico bastante problemático. No sabes a cuantas chicas le ha roto el corazón. Es un Casanova sin vergüenza. Lo único que busca en las chicas lindas como tú, es sexo. Y lo más probable es que se acercara a ti por eso. — Orihime se paró en seco, si, si tenía cierta verdad. Por algo Ulquiorra se había acercado y se había molestado.

—Ulqui-kun lo sabe— se había dicho a ella misma, en voz alta. Rukia sonrió triunfalmente. _"Estas jodido, Ichi"_

—Todos lo saben, querida. Pero no te preocupes, solo debes ignorarlo y no estar en ningún lugar a solas con él. Es bastante mañoso. — las cizañas de Rukia comenzaban a hacer efecto. —Me encantaría hablar contigo a solas, ya sabes como una pijamada. Planeare una y luego te invitare. ¿Vale?— Orihime asintió, algo preocupada y desilusionada por lo que le habían dicho. Pero ya sabía cómo tratar con ese chico. —Te veo luego— Rukia salió de allí, triunfalmente. _"Te dije que ese auto será mío." _Pensó.

—Inoue— Ichigo ya se había recuperado de su golpe, y debía continuar con lo que estaba. Ya tenía terreno ganado, así que sería fácil. No se percato de que Rukia había estado allí hace un momento. —Inoue, yo quería hablar contigo, ya sabes para ayudar…—

—Sí, claro. Y luego tener sexo desenfrenado en tu casa, ¿cierto? Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun, pero no soy de esas chicas, y no me interesa para nada tener relaciones contigo. — bramo enojada la chica. _"¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Rukia! Maldita enana del demonio."_

—No se dé que me hablas. — se defendió el chico, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Al menos acepta lo que eres. — le dijo la chica enojada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ichigo ya tenía un as bajo la manga. Utilizaría la sicología inversa y el juego de ser el victimario.

—Es cierto que eres atractiva, no lo negare. Pero eres muy niña para mi gusto. Además, no soy un maniático sexual. Solo esperaba encontrar una amiga en la que confiar, que fuera buena. Te vi entrar y pensé que quizás podría encontrar una hermana en una chica como tú, ya que aquí el resto habla cosas malas de mí. Pero creo que me equivoque. — la actuación de ser la victima siempre funcionaba, y por lo visto esta no era la excepción.

—Yo…— la chica se sentía culpable, se sentía una estúpida, ese chico parecía ser el punto de bromas de las personas, y ella lo había tratado muy mal. —Lo siento, no quería decir todo eso. Lo lamento mucho. — _"maldita enana, ¿qué te crees? Tus bajezas no podrán detenerme"_ pensó Ichigo, mientras sonreía levemente.

—Savia que eres un ángel, tu rostro puro lo demuestra. — la chica se sonrojo. — ¿Te acompaño al aula? Así podremos ir hablando. — ofreció Ichigo. Orihime asintió tímidamente, mientras ambos se encaminaban por los pasillos. _"Me vengare de Rukia y de paso del jodido emo. Y también le ganare a Grimmjow, y todo con una linda y bien dotada chica ¿Qué más puedo pedir?" _pensó Ichigo sonriendo.

"Tranquilo, Kurosaki, no vaya a ser que tu suerte se revierta"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• ~•~•~•~~•~•~•~

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A todas las personas que toman de su tiempo para enviar un review, les dedico este cap!**

**•Lila-chan 13 - **_Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste mi disclaimer *se sonroja* No te preocupes, Ichi no morira, pero te puedo decir que desearas matarlo, por que sera muy, pero muy cruel. Esto es solo el comienzo. Gracias por leer^^_

**•Tifa- **_Gracias por tu review! Si, ya veras con el paso de los caps como nos sale Ulquiorra y Grimm, y tambien Ichi que se batallaran por la chica. U.U lastima que Ichigo sea un perro maldito -.- Gracias por leer._

**•Yuuki 1801- **_Gracias por tu review! espero que te guste el cap!_

**•Carlita SVT-**_ GrAcias por tu review! Siempre hay una primera vez para verlos de ese modo tan perverso. Por que Rukia sera mas perra... solo espera un poco mas!_

**•Joshevisia chan- **_Gracias por tu review! No te preocupes, hasta ahora no pienso matarlo, pero si pienso hacerlo sufrir mucho por ser un ******* y por ser un hijo de ******* Pero no morira, xDD_

**•Sasamech4n- **_Gracias por tu review! No es que no me guste, pero es que si esta enamorada de Ichigo... ¬¬ tendra problemas! Gracias por leer!_

**•Orihimeko-chan- **_Gracias por tu review! Y espera, por que sera mas fuerte cada dia mas, jajaja xDD_

**•Kriscia- **_Gracias por tu review! Colocando el cap, y tu review que llega! Gracias por tu review! y si, a Rukia le cae ese papel de perra, ¿por que sera? jajajaja_

_y a todos los que leen pero no dejan review ^•^ GRACIAS POR LEER!_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**R E V I E W ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.::Notas del autor.::** _Hello! Espero que todos estén muy bien^^ Me eh leído una y otra vez todos sus review *brinca y se sonroja hasta que le sale sangre por la nariz xDD -ok, eso sono algo akward, xDD- Me alegra tanto que les haya gustado los antiguos dos caps^^ Este es un poco mas largo que los otros, y espero que les guste, es mucho, mucho mas ICHIHIME, pero claro, de una forma... mejor dejo que lean^^_

**.::Parejas.:: ICHIHIME**_, ichiruki, renruki, ulquihime, ishisuki, grimhime etc..._

**.::Avisos.::** _Los personajes comenzaran -al menos Orihime- a ser algo OOC, es que el pj de Inoue tan buena pues es algo tonta, y quiero que sea mucho mas fuerte^^ Ichigo pues ya han visto que es medio hijo de perra ¬¬ pero como les iba diciendo en el otro cap, nadie morira, o al menos hasta ahora no lo eh pensado, pero de que sufren, sufren y de que amaran a Ulquiorra pues es algo inevitable _

_**Disclaimer:** Ya saben a quienes me voy a violar^^ Esto es de Tite Kubo Sama_

CAP III

El timbre de recreo sonó, anunciándole a los alumnos su tan anhelado descanso comenzaba. Ichigo hablaba amenamente –al menos eso pensaba la chica- junto a Orihime. Tatsuki la encontró y despisto casi automáticamente al chico, alejándolo de Orihime. Los tres chicos les habían tocado juntos, mientras que Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Rukia y Renji estaban en un aula distinta.

Orihime fue halada casi por todo el instituto por Tatsuki, que aun no le decía que ocurría. Luego de unos minutos de casi correr por el edificio, encontraron un jardín solitario y ambas se sentaron. Orihime respiro aliviada, ya que se había cansado de tanto correr.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Tatsuki-chan?— pregunto con la voz entrecortada. La pelinegra miro a todas partes, para luego acercarse más a su amiga.

— ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?— grito furiosa. Orihime se asusto por la reacción de su amiga, y se dedico a mirarla realmente confundida.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo de qué?— le pregunto inocentemente. Tatsuki se llevo la mano a la cabeza. "Lo sabía" se dijo a sí misma.

— ¿Por qué eres tan inocente, Hime? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tiene a tu lado a uno de los chicos mas rompecorazones? Hime, soy amiga de Ichigo desde que este era pequeño y lo conozco, él no se le acerca a nadie sino es por algo. Es todo un hijo de puta y que me perdone su madre que era una santa, pero creo que ese chico es el hijo del demonio— comenzó la pelinegra. Orihime bajo la cabeza, sonrojándose, ya ella sabía que era lo que le iba a decir Tatsuki, ya lo había escuchado.

— ¿Solo para tener relaciones con las chicas?— pregunto. Tatsuki respiro hondamente. Le dolía hablar de Ichigo, porque lo apreciaba muchísimo, pero ella no permitiría que el chico le hiciera algo malo a Orihime, sencillamente si él le hacía algo, ella le patearía el trasero hasta el final de los tiempos.

Orihime había sufrido mucho, primero la muerte de sus padres cuando era niña. Luego, antes de que Tatsuki entrara a ese instituto había estudiado junto a la chica en una escuela para niñas, allí la había conocido. Orihime era la burla de las chicas por su cabello naranja. Un grupo de chicas la llevo hasta el baño, donde le cortaron su cabello hasta por encima de sus hombros. Allí la había encontrado Tatsuki, llorando porque no sabía que le diría a su Onii-chan y a su tío. De ahí surgió una amistad irrompible, eran como hermanas. Orihime algunas veces se quedaba en la casa de Tatsuki o está en la casa de Orihime. Ambas dormían juntas y se contaban sus sueños y metas para el futuro. Tatsuki le había prometido que la cuidaría y que jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Luego de la muerte de Sora, y ver en la profunda depresión que se había internado en el corazón de Orihime, Tatsuki se volvió nuevamente en su alegría, además de Ulquiorra.

Al comienzo Tatsuki miraba con ojos cautelosos al chico, pero al ver que detrás de toda esa seriedad –a pesar de ser unos chicos de 13 años- Ulquiorra era un chico muy amable, y que cuidaba de Orihime, la chica se dio cuenta de que esa era la persona indicada para Inoue. Si tan solo Ichigo no hubiera sido un rompecorazones de primera, ella estaba segura de que el podría ser un excelente partido para Orihime, pero ahora mismo, él no podía compararse con Ulquiorra.

—Si, Orihime. Para que negártelo. Lo conozco desde que era niño, y sé que no es una mala persona del todo, pero el problema está en su prima— hizo una mueca de disgusto —además de que el quedo algo dolido por la muerte de su madre. En realidad, Ichigo es todo un acertijo que nadie ha podido solucionar, y creo, aunque me duela, que nadie podrá cambiarlo. ¿Y sabes por qué?— pregunto. Inoue negó la cabeza. —Por qué no ha habido una chica lo suficientemente fuerte que lo haga ser otro y que se resista a sus encantos de niño rico. Cuando eso suceda, creo que él cambiara. — termino Tatsuki.

Orihime ya se había percatado de ello, pero decidió quedarse en silencio. Aquella chica, Rukia, le había contado y por lo visto era cierto. Pero el chico cuando se acerco a ella y ella le dijo todas esas cosas se sintió realmente mal, porque algo en el le decía que no todo era como aparentaba. Ese chico necesitaba una lección que lo hiciera cambiar.

—Sé lo que estas pensando, Hime. Pero créeme, no habrías querido ver a Momo Hinamori como quedo o Senna. La pobre de Momo tuvo que irse por unos días a una casa de playa, junto a su hermano adoptivo, Toushiro. Dicen que jamás se repuso de ello, él la humillo frente a todos, saliendo frente a ella con otra chica, diciéndole que ella era demasiado pequeña para sus gustos. —Orihime se quedo horrorizada. ¿Podría existir alguien tan cruel para hacerle eso a Momo? ¿A Momo? Esa chica era mucho más dulce e ingenua que ella, la había conocido en una fiesta que dio el padre de Toushiro, el hermano adoptivo de esta, y era todo un encanto de persona. Si eso le había hecho a ella, ¿Quién podía decirle que no le haría lo mismo a ella? —Si quieres ser su amiga, por mi no hay problema, pero solo te digo que…— Orihime se puso de pie.

—Tatsuki, yo le enseñare a ese chico a no meterse más con chicas inocentes. — dijo Orihime decidida. La chica podría ser inocente e incluso infantil, pero Tatsuki la conocía muy bien, y sabía que ella no era de las que caía fácilmente en las redes de cualquiera. Tenía más pretendientes que cualquier otra chica en Karakura, pero jamás había tenido problemas porque ella sabía como dar su lugar.

—Pero ¿Y Ulquiorra?— pregunto Tatsuki, con una leve sonrisa. Le preocupaba Uquiorra, porque sabía que Orihime no era tan tonta como para caer en las redes de Ichigo, pero si Kurosaki lograba cambiar eso sería… interesante, porque podría colocarse a la par de Ulquiorra y… Tatsuki no quería pensar el hecho de que Orihime se enamorara de Ichigo y dejara a Ulquiorra, no, eso no podía suceder.

—Ulquiorra me conoce bien. Solo quiero darle una lección a ese chico, para que no ande por ahí creyéndose el rey del mundo y que puede hacer lo que se le pega la gana. — dijo muy determinada la pelinaranja. La chica le lanzo una guiñada a Tatsuki. Ella pensaba que lo que habían dicho de ese chico era mentira por que se veía inocente, pero escucharlo de Tatsuki, su mejor amiga, casi hermana solo significaba una cosa: que es cierto. Y el tenia sus cañones preparados para hacerle lo mismo a ella. Sonrió de lado. Ni siquiera Ulquiorra la había conquistado del todo, porque aunque adoraba a Ulquiorra con locura, y lo veía con un gran esposo para el futuro y lo conocía desde niña, ella solo lo adoraba, y lo quería, pero no lo amaba. No sentía esas mariposas en el estomago, no sentía esa ilusión de verlo todos los días a todas horas, no sentía que cuando lo besaba su corazón daba un vuelco. Quizás esas cosas que leía en los libros y revista no existían. — ¿A qué clase vamos?— pregunto la pelinaranja cuando escucho el timbre que culminaba el receso.

—Educación Física. Creo que hoy practicaremos esgrima— dijo Tatsuki mientras caminaba al lado de Orihime. La chica se emociono como una niña pequeña, amaba ese deporte y debía reconocer que se le daba muy bien. Había ganado hacia un par de años un torneo de este, y siempre le ganaba a Tatsuki, a Ulquiorra, excepto a su tío, él estaba fuera de sus límites de conocimiento. —Ya te emocionaste— se burlo Tatsuki, provocando las risas de la chica, seguida por las de ella.

Mentalmente pensaba que si el chico quería conquistarla, el saldría perdiendo, porque ella lo conquistaría a él.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•

Ichigo ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de esgrima. Era el mejor de toda la escuela, nadie había podido ganarle, ni siquiera el profesor. Su ego había aumentado al vencer a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow, y de paso se había ganado el odio de estos dos por ello. Con ese característico ceño fruncido, el chico se sentó en uno de las bancas del salón de gimnasia, esperando a que el entrenado llegara. Había escuchado que el entrenador antiguo había cambiado, y que ahora era una mujer. Si era guapa, luego de que acabara con su apuesta, iría tras ella. Sonrió mentalmente, todo estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado.

—El que a solas se ríe, es porque de alguna maldad se recuerda. — un chico de cabello negro-azulado, y de lentes se detuvo frente a Ichigo. Este embozo una mueca de disgusto. —Tranquilo Kurosaki, solo vine a ver quién puede patearte el trasero en esgrima. — Ichigo sonrió arrogantemente.

—Nadie, es obvio que no hay nadie en este instituto de mierda que pueda conmigo. — dijo arrogante.

—Bájale al ego, que me esta asfixiando— se burlo Ishida. Tras de el había un joven alto y moreno, Sado. Ellos dos-a pesar de que Ishida y Ichigo muchas veces se llevaran como perros y gatos- además de Renji, eran los únicos chicos del instituto que tenían el aprecio y amistad de Ichigo. Los cuatro eran los chicos más populares del instituto, y dos de ellos los más regañados-Renji e Ichigo. Cada uno tenía una personalidad, Ichigo el chico que no le importaba nada y era el más relajado, Renji el más idiota y testarudo de todos, Ishida el más inteligente y aplicado, y por último Sado, el que peleaba si era necesario defender a sus amigos. Juntos eran como los "merodeadores de la saga del niño que sobrevivió" nadie podía con ellos.

—¿Qué hay?— pregunto un pelirrojo al entrar al gymnacio. El chico portaba sus ropas de esgrima. Los tres amigos lo miraron dudoso.

—Te toco en el otro salón, idiota. — dijo burlonamente Ichigo. Ishida no podía creer que Renji fuera tan idiota como para olvidarse de que ya no estaban juntos. Renji rio de forma sarcástica.

—Yo lo sé, zanahoria. Pero cuando tienes dinero y una familia con poder suficiente, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Eh comprado mi boleto para estar en este salón— dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—No sé si sentir lástima o burla de ti. Es patético, Abarai. ¿Cómo es que compras el pertenecer a otro salón?— pregunto Ishida, ajustando sus lentes. Renji se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pregúntenle al tío Kenpachi. — un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Ichigo, jamás de los jamases estaría en un lugar a solas con ese hombre, ya lo había vivido y no había sido muy reconfortante, ese hombre intento matarlo una y otra vez, y para encima nadie lo ayudaba todos reían como si fuera muy gracioso. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos.

—Yo paso— dijo. Ishida asintió en señal de apoyo, igual que Sado. A ninguno de los tres le gustaba la idea de cruzar palabra con ese extraño hombre, que tenia cascabeles en su cabello. Preferían vestirse de mujer y caminar por el instituto antes de tener que ir a la casa de Renji en vacaciones.

Una mujer de tez morena entro al gimnasio. La nueva profesora era la esposa del director, Yoruichi. Ichigo y Renji se le quedaron mirando, no estaba nada mal, cuando sintieron un bolazo en sus rostros, seguidos por las risas de Ishida. La mujer se había percatado de ello y les había pateado dos bolas de soccer, pegándoles en los rostros a los pervertidos.

—Y la próxima vez que me miren, apuntare más abajo— inconscientemente los dos chicos llevaron sus manos a sus partes nobles. Si había dolido en el rostro, allí abajo debía ser insoportable.

—Siento hasta dolor de solo pensarlo— mascullo Renji, mientras apartaba la mirada de la mujer. Bonita y peligrosa, además de que estaba casada con el loco de Kisuke. —Debe ser igual de loca que su marido. — un bolazo le pego en la espalda, perdiendo el aire.

—Te escuche— dijo la mujer. Ichigo no podía parar de reírse. El había recibido un solo bolazo, pero Renji había recibido dos, además de la mirada de advertencia de la mujer.

Orihime y Tatsuki entraron, Ichigo siguió con la mirada a la pelinaranja. Sus curvas femeninas eran resaltadas por las ropas ajustadas. El solo imaginarla desnuda le hizo suspirar. Esa chica definitivamente estaría en su cama, y estaba seguro que no sería solo una vez.

—Esa pelinarranja está bastante mona— dijo Renji, sin dejar de observarla. Ishida negó la cabeza ante la pervertida mirada de Renji. Sado decidió continuar leyendo su revista de historia. Ichigo sonrió.

—Lo siento amigo, pero esa belleza ya tiene mi firma. Quizas cuando termine te la pase, pero no sé, todavía no estoy seguro, quizás le puedo dar un buen uso— dijo pícaramente. Ishida le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—Deja de hablar de ella como si fuera un jodido tapete, Kurosaki. Es una persona, no un objeto desechable— lo reprendió –visiblemente molesto- Ishida. Renji e Ichigo lo ignoraron.

—Espero que entonces me la pases luego, aunque no sé, no quiero tus migajas— dijo Renji. Ichigo rio. Siempre el pelirrojo decía lo mismo, y siempre tomaba lo que el dejaba.

—Como ya te dije, planeo darle un buen uso. Una belleza así no se disfruta en un solo día— Ishida negó la cabeza, sentía verdadera lástima por la chica. Ichigo era una bestia sin sentimientos, y solo la miraba como un pedazo de carne.

—Comenzamos. Kurosaki Ichigo— el chico se puso de pie, sonriendo. ¿A quien le tocaría patearle el trasero ahora? Saco su espada y busco su casco. —Contra Inoue Orihime— se detuvo en seco. La suerte no podía jugarle tan sucio. Si ganaba perdería la caballerosidad y la chica no le hablaría, las mujeres siempre quieren ganar, pero si él la dejaba ganarle y perdía, su reputación se jodería. "Lo siento belleza, pero mi reputación esta antes" pensó, mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo su casco. Orihime lo imito.

Tatsuki se sentó al lado de Ishida, mientras que Sado y Renji tras de ellos. Todos allí estaban consientes de que Ichigo ganaría, el siempre ganaba, incluso el chico estaba feliz de ello. Excepto Tatsuki e Yoruichi, ellas conocían la habilidad de Inoue para la esgrima. En fin, este iba a ser un choque bastante interesante.

La chica fue la primera en atacar, Ichigo logro esquivarse, sorprendido_. "Mierda, es rápida"_ pensó. No iba a ser fácil, este iba a ser un duelo como el que tuvo con Grimmjow o con el de Ulquiorra, uno fuerte por el que tendría que luchar. Le mando una embestida a la chica, que en un rápido paso lo esquivo, pegándole con la espada por la espalda al chico. Todos allí se quedaron sorprendidos, el primer golpe era de Orihime. La chica retrocedió, ante un enojado, frustrado y humillado Ichigo. El próximo golpe fue embestido, Inoue no lo pudo esquivar, y fue para Ichigo. Le había pegado en la cadera derecha de la chica.

Llevaban casi diez minutos, y cada vez eso se volvía más interesante. Parecía más bien un baile, la chica ya le había acertado cinco golpes, uno en la espalda, otro en el cuello, dos en la entrepierna y otro en el tobillo. Por su parte, Ichigo tenía los mismos golpes de ella, cinco. Le había pegado en la cadera la primera vez, el segundo fue en su espalda baja, otro en la cadera izquierda, uno cerca de su pecho y el otro en su cuello. La chica era la contrincante mas fuerte con la que había peleado Ichigo, debía reconocer que el verla peleando lo excitaba de sobremanera. El solo ver como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada lo enloquecía. Y ese fue su punto débil. La chica logro encestar su golpe final en el pecho.

—Jaque matte— dijo para sí misma la chica, como si fuera un juego de ajedrez. El no lo podía creer, le habían ganado. ¡Y una chica! Lanzo la espada hacia un lado, de la misma forma arrojo el casco mal humorado. Ichigo nunca había sido un buen perdedor. Salió molesto del aula de gimnasia, mientras que la chica sonreía.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~

—Oye, espera— grito una voz a su espalda, pero él estaba demasiado enojado como para hacerle caso. Continúo su camino como si nada. —Kurosaki-kun, detente— la pelinaranja lo alcanzo. Estaban en una parte alejada del edificio, donde solo estaban los armarios de limpieza y la salida hacia el estacionamiento de empleados. —Es solo una práctica, no tienes por que molestarte.— le dijo la chica, sonriendo. El se le abalanzo, acorralándola contra la pared.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto porque me ganaste?— pregunto, tratando de controlar su coraje. Inoue se había asustado al comienzo, siempre dicen "no juegues con fuego, que puedes quemarte" pero ella quería darle una lección a ese chico, y si no se le acercaba y le mostraba miedo, no podría dársela. La chica sonrió triunfalmente, algo que desconcertó a Ichigo. Todas las chicas a las que les había realizado este acto, de acorralarlas, y de posar su rostro a solo centímetros del suyo, siempre comenzaban a temblar, y ella estaba de lo más tranquila.

—Por que las personas a las que le gano, siempre hacen lo mismo— dijo fingiendo altanería y orgullo. El chico no la conocía, por lo que no podría saber que ella nunca hablaba de esa manera, y que siempre había sido sencilla. Pero ella quería darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, comportándose como él.

El sonrió de lado. _"Parece que mi virgencita no es tan tranquilita como parece" _pensó, aun sonriendo. —No soy como tu estúpido emo— dijo refiriéndose a Ulquiorra, la chica pareció no inmutarse.

—Eso lo sé. Ulquiorra a diferencia tuya, es un caballero, y no miente ni se hace la víctima, como cierta persona que tengo frente a mí— dijo la chica, en defensa de su novio. Su tono de voz era tranquilo. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Ahh, no olvides lo de poco hombre, porque no tienes los pantalones para tocarte— dijo burlón. La chica puso mala cara, eso si la había ofendido.

—No es hombre el chico que solo piensa en sexo. El es todo un hombre porque me respeta. — dijo la chica, mucho más determinada, aun frente a él.

—Ah, vamos, no te hagas la victima conmigo. Tú sabes que deseas estar con un hombre de verdad, sino no te hubieras inmutado a seguirme. — una mano de la chica le pego en el rostro. — ¿No sabes que las cachetadas tienen un precio conmigo?— la tomo de la cintura y la beso la boca. Para Orihime ese no era un beso como los que se daba con Ulquiorra, eso era mucho más apasionado, casi salvaje. El chico la obligo a abrir la boca, para dar paso a su lengua, jugando con la de ella. La chica se separo de el y en vez de pegarle una cachetada, le dio una patada en sus partes nobles, haciendo caer al chico.

—Y yo te advertí que no soy como las que estas acostumbrado a tratar. No soy ni seré tu prostituta, Ichigo Kurosaki. Te has equivocado conmigo. — la chica limpio sus labios y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Ichigo tirado en el piso. Ahora estaba más humillado y enojado que antes, no solo le ganaba en esgrima, sino que le decía poco hombre, le daba una cachetada y luego le daba una patada en sus partes nobles.

—Eso lo veremos, Inoue Orihime. Tu vas a caer, tarde o temprano, siempre lo hacen— maldijo Ichigo, incorporándose. Esa chica sí que iba a sufrir, si había hecho sufrir a unas chicas estúpidas que se babeaban por él, esta chica sí que lloraría lágrimas de sangre. —Lo juro, como que me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki— el chico de cabello naranja salió del edificio, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, buscando en su auto una caja de cigarros y encendiendo uno. El se vengaría de ella, y de paso de todos esos cabrones.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que les parecio? Me dejaran Review?<strong>

**Por cierto, todos los que quieran pertenecer a mi foro de los parings de Bleach, aka Ichihime, Ulquihime, etc... pues déjenme su email para enviarle la dirección, por que esto no deja que coloque el link correctamente ¬¬**

**Hasta lueguito^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos los que leen, siguen la historia^^ Este cap fue el mas difícil que se me hizo hacer ya que estaba bastante ocupada, pero ya esta aqui y espero que les guste. Debo decir que tengo que darle las gracias a MomoKurosaki por que ella me a contagiado con el HitsuKarin, jaja xDD Y este cap, sobre todo el comienzo va dedicado para ti, querida Momo^^ Obviamente este cap tambien va dedicado a todos los que dejan un review, por que sacan de su tiempito para dejarlo. Graicas^^

Paring: Ichihime, ichiruki, hitsukarin, al menos en este cap son los que resaltan :D

Disclaimer: Pues yo no soy dueña de la obra maestra de Bleach, sino que es de Tite Kubo Sama. Si fuera mio pues ya saben *busca el coro de fangirls* VIOLARÍAMOS A AIZEN SAMA, ICHIGO, RENJI, TOUSHIRO, GIN, ULQUIORRA, GRIMMJOW, URAHARA, Y NO RECORDAMOS A QUIEN MAS, xDDD

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**CAP IV GOOD GIRLS GO BAD**

Una chica de cabello negro se cruzaba de brazos, mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto. Eso era sencillamente insoportable. Ver a su hermana gemela besarse con su novio era sencillamente asqueroso. Cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras se recostaba de su casillero. Llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y busco su reproductor musical, encendiéndolo. Llevo los dos audífonos a sus oídos y volvió su vista hacia su hermana, que estaba a solo un par de pies de ella. Yuzu continuaba besando a su amadísimo novio, a lo que Karin solo pudo colocar otra mueca de asco.

Tiempo atrás, ella y Yuzu siempre estaban juntas. En los recesos caminaban juntas y ambas jugaban algún deporte o juego de mesa. Otras veces visitaban la biblioteca y buscaban algún libro de cocina o de deporte. Pero eso había cambiado, ya no eran niñas, eran adolecentes, acababan de cumplir 15 años, y Yuzu había cambiado mucho. A diferencia de Karin, Yuzu no solo era castaña, sino que era el "símbolo de feminidad" en la familia Kurosaki. Utilizaba maquillaje, vestidos, faldas y tacones, en fin, ella era una chica coqueta que atraía a todos los chicos de su grado. Karin en cambio, era mucho más conservadora y deportiva. Utilizaba tenis, vaqueros, camisas de mangas y por lo general lleva su cabello negro amarrado.

El timbre sonó, y Karin, con cierto aire melancólico, camino hacia su salón. No solo la vida estaba separándola de su hermana, sino que en el instituto las habían separado. Yuzu tenía unas excelentes calificaciones, por lo que fue enviada con los jóvenes que tienen igual o mejores calificaciones. Ya no cursaban juntas el grado, tampoco se veían en sus horas libres. Ni siquiera hablaban a menudo en su casa, todo por el idiota de novio de Yuzu. Antes de entrar al aula, fue al salón de baño.

En el salón de baño se miro al espejo. Allí solo pudo ver reflejada a una chica delgada, de estatura mediana, tez blanca, y en cuyo rostro había un ligero salpique de pecas, dándole un toque dulce en su rostro serio. Su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas. No era la chica más hermosa del instituto, pero con un poco de maquillaje, Karin sin duda alguna podría ser una chica hermosa. Observo con el rabillo del ojo como dos chicas de cursos menores entraban al cuarto de baño y se maquillaban. Las chicas conversaban de sus respectivos novios, además de que hablaban sobre uno que otro producto de maquillaje.

¿Ella podría ser así? ¿Tan frívola, tan plástica? Yuzu era así, su prima política –Rukia- también era de esa forma. ¿Podría sobrevivir comportándose de esa manera? No estaba del todo segura. Salió cuenta antes del cuarto de baño, para dirigirse a su aula. Tropezó con el cuerpo de una persona, para caer de bruces al suelo. Con enojo se puso de pie.

— ¡Oye! Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota— grito enojada, mientras subía su mirada para encontrar al causante de que se hubiera pegado en las rodillas. Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules la miro enojado.

— ¿Perdón? La torpe fuiste tú— la señalo el chico. Karin tuvo el deseo de pegarle una patada en el rostro pero se contuvo. Con brusquedad arreglo su uniforme y mordió su lengua para no gritarle todo lo que pensaba al chico.

Entro al aula, era el primer día de clases, por lo que debía elegir el lugar donde se sentaría. Solo quedaban dos asientos, uno al lado de la ventana y el otro junto al primero. La chica se adelanto para tomar el que estaba al lado de la ventana, el tercer de la fila. Busco en su mochila una revista, una de manga "shonen" ya que detestaban los que leía su hermana Yuzu, todo románticos. Su manga favorito era el de un chico de cabello naranja que podía ver muertos. Le era gracioso, porque se le parecía a su hermano Ichigo, aunque su hermano era más idiota que el protagonista.

Cerró la revista al ver al sensei entrar al aula. Una mujer delgada, pero de prominentes pechos se detuvo frente a la clase. Su cabello castaño claro le hacía contraste con sus ojos claros. _"No puede ser, no puede ser" _ se dijo Karin mentalmente, mientras se derretía en el pupitre. Su profesora era Rangiku Matsumoto, su madrina. La chica disimuladamente bajo la cabeza, para evitar que su madrina la reconociera, aunque tarde o temprano lo haría.

Aun con la cabeza baja, pudo observar como alguien tomaba asiento a su lado. No le prestó atención, aunque el grito de Rangiku la asusto, haciendo que pegara un brinco.

—Toushiro, mi querido y pequeño Toushiro. ¡Eres uno de mis alumnos! ¡Qué emoción!— grito alegre Matsumoto. La clase observaba a la mujer confusa. Karin levanto la cabeza para ver de quién demonios hablaba Rangiku. Encontró a la mujer a su lado, tratando de tocarle las mejillas al chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

— ¡Suéltame, y no me llames de esa manera!— grito el chico enojado. Lo único que Karin podía ver era el cabello blanco del chico, no podía reconocer nada mas debido a que su madrina estaba ocultándolo con su cuerpo. Lo peor que podría pasarle ocurrió, Rangiku se volteo y se encontró con el rostro de Karin. La chica observo como el rostro de Rangiku se transformo de uno triste a uno extremadamente feliz, mientras se acercaba a Karin, la chica trago seco.

—También está mi pequeña Karin, ¡Oh Dios, qué emoción! Mis dos ahijados están en mi clase. — la mujer sujetaba las mejillas de Karin, logrando que le doliese una barbaridad. Rangiku la soltó y camino hasta el centro de la clase. La mirada de Karin se encontró con la del otro ahijado de Rangiku, Toushiro.

—¡TU!—gritaron al unisonó. Toushiro embozo una mueca de disgusto y Karin lo miro enfadada. El que menos se imaginaba encontrar, el idiota que la había hecho tropezar ahora era su compañero… y también ahijado de Rangiku. No es que estuviera celosa, pero ¿Por qué no podría ser otra persona?

— ¿Se conocen?— pregunto dudosa Rangiku. Los dos chicos cambiaron sus miradas hacia el otro lado, ignorándose. Solo habían coincidido una sola vez, y ya se odiaban. A Rangiku le pareció extremadamente romántico.

Minutos después, Matsumoto-sensei comenzaba su clase de literatura. Toushiro mantenía su mirada apartada de la clase, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. Estaba preocupado por su hermana Hinamori. Desde hacían semanas se comportaba extraña, podría decirse que no era ella, estaba mucho mas enérgica, hablaba incoherencias y veía cosas donde no las había. Tenía la ligera sospecha que su hermana estaba consumiendo algo y todo por culpa del maldito de…

—Kurosaki-chan, lee la siguiente— las pupilas de Toushiro se dilataron. ¿Kurosaki? ¿Había odio Kurosaki? ¿Ese no era el apellido del idiota que jugó con Momo? Debían ser familia. Espero a que la tal Kurosaki comenzara la lectura para ubicarla.

Karin comenzó a leer la reseña de Romeo y Julieta, cuando observo con el rabillo del ojo como Toushiro la observaba fijamente. Se sintió algo nerviosa, dado a que ningún chico la había observado de esa manera… jamás. Titubeo en varias palabras, algo que la hizo enojar, pero que no pudo evitar. ¿Por qué la observaba tanto? El timbre sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir, junto a Matsumoto que tuvo que responder una llamada telefónica. Karin se coloco de pie y tomo su mochila, cuando dio la vuelta el chico de cabello blanco estaba frente a ella.

—Tengo entendido que te llamas Karin Kurosaki, ¿cierto?— pregunto el chico con tranquilidad. Su mirada de hielo denotaba orgullo y una seguridad que podrían provocarle miedo a cualquiera, incluyéndola, pero ella no lo daría a mostrar, total, el chico parecía tener un ego demasiado elevado y ella no era de esas que iban tras los chicos, venerándolos.

—Sí. ¿Y tú eres Toushiro?— pregunto la chica. El chico chasqueo la lengua, para luego asentir. Detestaba que lo llamaran así, y su estúpida madrina le gustaba joderlo.

—Hitsugaya Toushiro. Pero prefiero que me llamen Hitsugaya. — respondió el chico con su pasividad. Karin asintió, pero no lo iba a llamar de esa manera, ella lo molestaría por un rato.

—Mucho gusto, Toushiro— dijo con una leve sonrisa. Una vena pulsante se formo en la frente de Hitsugaya, que respiro hondamente. ¿Acaso era estúpida? Le había dicho que odiaba que lo llamaran así, y ella le había ignorado. Karin sonrió, había logrado lo que se había propuesto. El chico estaba molesto, con su ceño fruncido, pareciéndose a su hermano. Karin llevo su mano al cabello del peliblanco y lo revolcó, sorprendiendo al chico. —Relájate, o te arrugaras antes de tiempo, Toushi-kun— dijo burlonamente Karin mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. —Hasta la próxima clase… Histugaya— dijo al salir del aula. El peliblanco la miro sin expresión, hasta que ella salió. Sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado unos momentos atrás. Vengaría a Momo, y su boleto a ello sería Karin Kurosaki.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**1 Semana Después**

_Progreso de Ichigo 0%_

_Progreso de Orihime 0.1% - a logrado despertar el interés de Ichigo_

Orihime buscaba con la mirada el libro que le serviría para culminar su tarea. Un libro de historia del mundo, cuyo único ejemplar se encontraba en la sección de artes y humanidades de la enorme biblioteca. Orihime encontró el atril de historia, y comenzó a buscar, mientras sus dedos abrían el camino entro los libros. ¡Bingo! Lo había encontrado. Iba a tomarlo cuando una mano choco con la de ella. Dos miradas se cruzaron. Una marrón y otra gris.

—Ay no de nuevo. ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?— pregunto con fastidio Orihime, cruzándose de brazos. Ichigo frunció el ceño para luego reír sarcásticamente. Toda esa semana había sido de esa manera, Orihime le decía algo, él le respondía. Al final terminaban peleados, no logrando nada de progreso en sus metas.

—Oh, perdón, señorita-soy –muy-importante, no era mi intención hacerla sentir perseguida. — dijo con sarcasmo el joven de cabello naranja. Orihime lo ignoro y tomo el libro. —Oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas?— pregunto Ichigo, deteniendo a Orihime. Se cruzo frente a ella.

—Obviamente a tomar los permisos para llevarme el libro. — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio la chica. Ichigo la escruto con la mirada, observando las curvas femeninas, deteniéndose específicamente en sus pechos. Cambio rápidamente la mirada, si continuaba así tendría que ir a tomar una ducha de agua fría.

—No señorita. Yo necesito ese libro, y lo vi primero— dijo Ichigo halando el libro de los brazos de la chica. Esta lo miro sorprendida para luego halarlo para ella.

—Claro que no, yo lo tome primero y me pertenece a mi— dijo la chica, aun forcejeando, no dejaría que él le ganara ese libro porque era de ella.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está escrito que el libro es de Inoue?— pregunto Ichigo para luego colocar los ojos en blanco. Parecían dos niños pequeños luchando por un caramelo.

—No me hagas patearte de nuevo— amenazo Orihime, mirándolo fieramente. Ella no iba a sacar malas calificaciones por culpa del chico. No, señor. Las dos miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Ichigo suspiro y soltó el libro, Orihime sonrió triunfante. Había ganado.

Ichigo no iba a seguir echándose tierra, ya mucho tenía con que no había podido platicar ni una sola vez con ella, de forma decente. Estaba preocupado, demasiado preocupado y frustrado, su auto estaba en juego y también su dignidad. Ninguna chica se le había resistido antes.

Ichigo se volteo sin decir nada y se fue de allí, pero sin fijarse –su mochila estaba abierta- un papel se resbalo por esta.

Orihime observo el papel con curiosidad, se acerco hasta él y lo tomo entre sus manos. Era una carta de aviso.

"_Sr. Ichigo Kurosaki, debido a que usted ha obtenido durante estos cuatro años bajas calificaciones en la materia de Historia y en el currículo de la Universidad de Tokio se exige tener al menos un índice de 3.50 y usted cuenta solo con el 3.45, le daré la oportunidad de subir ese promedio y de que pueda entrar a la universidad. Deberá preparar un trabajo que recoja al menos seis temas históricos de los ya discutidos en clase y entregarlo la próxima semana. Es todo lo que puedo hacer respecto a su pedido de ayuda. Esta en sus manos el subir el promedio."_

Por lo visto Ichigo nunca tuvo buenas calificaciones en historia y si quería subir su promedio para poder entrar a la Universidad de Tokio, debía realizar un trabajo que haría eso realidad. Orihime sintió algo de lastima, él tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de un profesor para poder incrementar su promedio.

"_Para eso es que quería el libro. Fui una egoísta. Pobre chico."_ pensó mientras doblaba el papel, comenzaría a caminar cuando una de las voces de su conciencia resonó. **"¿Por qué vas a ayudarlo? ¡El solo quiere acostarse contigo! Déjalo que aprenda su lección, para que así recapacite de que debió tomarse más en serio su curso." **Era cierto, Ichigo solo quería acostarse con ella, y no le había pedido el libro de buena manera. **"Pero también es cierto que el te lo dejo. Además, ¿acaso tú no querías cambiar al chico para que fuera una mejor persona? Dudo mucho que fracasando en su vida estudiantil el chico cambie."** Orihime mordió su labio inferior. Sin duda alguna su segunda voz había ganado.

Cruzo a toda velocidad la biblioteca, lleno los formularios indicados para tomar el libro y comenzó a correr por los pasillos. Se encontró en el estacionamiento una cabellera naranja. Corrió hasta el.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!— Ichigo se volteo hacia la chica, con su típico ceño fruncido. Orihime sonrió amablemente y le extendió el libro de historia. Ichigo lo miro un instante, para luego ver el papel que estaba sobre el libro. Nuevamente humillado. Orihime observo la mirada del chico, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. —Yo solo quiero darte el libro— dijo algo nerviosa. Era más que obvio que el chico era orgulloso y no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

—No— dijo el chico orgulloso, dándole la espalda. Se sentía realmente humillado. Maldito profesor, ahora ella sabía que él estaba muy mal en una clase, y si no preparaba un trabajo su promedio no sería el suficiente para solicitar en el programa de medicina de la universidad de Tokio.

Orihime se coloco frente a él y le volvió a extender el libro. Ichigo cambio la mirada, con su ceño fruncido. La forma del chico le provocaba gracia y ternura, aunque esto último era peligroso, no debía sentir nada por ese chico y mucho menos ternura, porque eso podría transformarse en otra cosa.

— ¿De qué te ríes?—pregunto molesto Ichigo ante la sonrisa de Orihime. No solo lo humillaba ofreciéndole el libro, sino que se reía en su cara. Además, aquella chica parecía tener un trastorno emocional. En momentos le dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa, y en otras le gritaba y le dejaba en claro que no quería nada con él. Lo confundía demasiado.

—Es que me parece gracioso y muy tierno cuando frunces el ceño. — se explico la chica, sorprendiendo a Ichigo. ¿Dónde estaba la chica odiosa? Por lo visto todo era una máscara para molestarlo. Este era el momento para poder avanzar un poco. Relajo su ceño para sonreír de lado, algo que sorprendió a la chica.

—Si tomo el libro fracasaras tú— dijo con interés. No era algo propio de él, pero si estaba interesado en el bienestar de la chica. Orihime se sonrojo levemente.

—Podre recuperar mi promedio. — se excuso la chica, bajando la vista. Parecía tan inofensiva en ese momento, que incluso Ichigo pudo sentir algo dentro del. Algo que fue incomodo y alejo a la misma velocidad que había aparecido. Negó la cabeza.

—Podríamos estudiar juntos. — ofreció. A él no solo le convenía para subir su promedio, sino para obtener la confianza de la chica. Observo la duda en la mirada de Orihime, tenía que atacar la bondad de la chica. —Dos cabezas piensan más que una y además como habrás leído la historia no se me da— culmino. Orihime sonrió sinceramente, el no era tan malo como parecía, le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

—Está bien, puedes ir a mi casa en la tarde. Te esperare allí, Kurosaki-kun. Pero no pienses cosas cochinas, porque ya hemos hablado de ello— dijo la chica para luego irse, riendo. Ichigo sonrió, había conseguido con la ayuda indirecta de su profesor de historia, que Orihime hablara con él, que le mostrara la chica bondadosa que ocultaba. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, era ahora o nunca. Unos aplausos lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Se volteo para encontrarse con una chica de baja estatura, y de cabello negro, solo podía ser una persona. Rukia.

— ¡Que tierno, Ichi! Me siento tan orgullosa de ti— dijo sarcástica Rukia, mientras se detenía a solo pasos de Ichigo. —Por lo visto Orihime es toda una zorrita, se nota a leguas que aunque trata de ignorarte y hacerse la fuerte, se babea por ti— observo el camino tomado por Inoue.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estas aceptando tu derrota?— Rukia bufo ante la pregunta de Ichigo. El chico se habia puesto a pensar en algo, Rukia deseaba que Orihime fuera una zorra, pero al mismo tiempo quería que él perdiera para quedarse con el auto. —Te convendría que yo ganara, después de todo es tu deseo que ella sea una "zorra"— afirmo Ichigo, enarqueando una ceja.

—Si es cierto pero no eres el único que puede convertir una "santita" en una "zorrita" Es que acaso dudas del poder seductor de Grimmjow, mira que ese se ha llevado a muchísimas chicas mucho mas tontas o ingenuas que tu. Por algo están en empate. — argumento Rukia. Ichigo embozo una mueca, el solo pensar en que Grimmjow se acercara a Inoue le provocaba rabia. No, esa chica iba a ser para él.

—Ya tengo la primera cita. Creo que me he adelantado. — Rukia sonrió, aunque no sinceramente, era más bien una sonrisa falsa, ya que por dentro se quemaba por la rabia. Esa maldita chica podría caer y significaba que perdía la apuesta, pero por otro lado no era del todo malo, conseguiría volverla en una perra y se divertiría un rato con Ichigo. Pero de todos modos perdería, y ella detestaba perder. No, prefería tener el auto, y conseguir que la chica fuera una perra, luego se encargaría en tener algo con Ichigo, además no estaba en su agenda por el momento. Sonrió nuevamente, esta vez más tranquila. — Acepta que estas sorprendida— ambos subieron al auto de Ichigo, el que encendió y salió del instituto.

_Progreso de Ichigo 0.7%- a logrado lo que nadie, estudiar junto a Orihime en su casa O.O que ocurrirá?_

_Progreso de Orihime 0.5%- Ichi sintió algo en su pecho... ¿que será?_

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

_Y bien, que les puedo decir, jaja el Ichi ya comienza a dar unos síntomas raros.. jum celos hacia Grimmy buahahaha tendrán que esperar al proximo cap para ver que mas ocurre, prometo que el otro cap sera ICHIHIME!_


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos! Aqui estoy con el V cap de Cruel Intentions. Para los que vieron la peli, comenzaran a ver que a pesar de tomar la idea, todo ha cambiado. Inminentemente me he enamorado del Ulquiorra de esta historia, es tan... KYAAAA! Pero tambien Ichigo! Esa pobre Hime esta entre el espada y el shinigami, xDDD

**Aviso: Este cap contiene lenguaje adulto e insinuaciones de suicidio, y uso de medicamentos y adicciones. Para las Ichihimistas 100%... sorry, pero es un cap 59.9% Ulquihimista, xDD**

**Disclaimer: **

**Killerqueen- **La obra maestra "Bleach" le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama. No a mi. *Muestra un dibujo*****

**Ichigo- **Tch. Esos dibujos son peores que los de Rukia**.**

**Killerqueen -** ¿que dijiste, Ichigo? *se le ve fuego en los ojos*

**Ichigo- **No, no, que son mejores, eso quize decir. *recibe una patada en el rostro*

**Killerqueen- **se que dibujo hermoso, pero gracias Ichi-kun, eres muy Kawai, xDD

**CAP V: T'en Va Pas**

Odiaba todo a su alrededor. Ella estaba casi segura que su Ichigo ganaría la apuesta, total nadie se le resistía, y esa estúpida Inoue Orihime no sería la excepción. Arrojo con fuerza su mochila, rompiendo una fina vajilla. El ruido de la porcelana rota atrajo la atención de una de las empleadas de servicio.

—Srta. Rukia ¿se encuentra…—

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!— grito furiosa. La empleada solo dio la vuelta y se retiro, conocía bastante bien a la chica, desde que sus padres, los señores Kuchiki, habían fallecido sus hijos habían cambiado bastante. Byakuya había tomado las responsabilidades de los negocios, y su hermana se había convertido en una chica rebelde y arrogante. La empleada no la culpaba, Byakuya apenas le mostraba cariño o importancia a la chica.

Rukia lo tenía todo, y al mismo tiempo no tenía nada. No tenía amigas verdaderas, tampoco amigos. Sus únicas excepciones eran Renji e Ichigo. Con el primero hacia lo que le diese la gana, pero con Ichigo era algo distinto. Ella sentía una gran atracción hacia él, un "_crush_" por él. Pero solo mantenían esas insinuaciones meramente carnales, porque ella sabía muy bien que Ichigo no la quería, ni la iba a querer en el futuro.

Entro a su habitación, dando un portazo sumamente estridente. Las mejillas comenzaban a empaparse con sus lágrimas. Camino hasta su tocador, donde pudo reflejarse en su espejo. Su cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro, mientras que sus ojos violetas-azulosos le daban el color a su rostro. Con sus dos manos arrojo al suelo todo lo que había sobre el tocador, lanzando un grito. Cayó de rodillas, pegándose fuertemente en ellas, mientras las lagrimas continuaban bajando por sus mejillas.

Rukia caía en esa depresión casi a diario. Ella se odiaba, odiaba al mundo entero, los odiaba a todos. Crecer sin el amor de sus padres, solo con la indiferencia de su hermano la había afectado gravemente. Además de tener que competir a diario por ser la mejor en su escuela… competir con chicas más altas, de mejores figuras… mujeres hermosas, hacían que su autoestima bajase. Pero ella debía ser la mejor, porque su hermano le había jurado que si no lo era, dejaría de ser parte de la prestigiosa familia Kuchiki.

A rastras se coloco de pie, y camino hasta su baño privado. Abrió el botiquín, y busco las pastillas que le había recetado su psiquiatra. Saco una de las pastillas, color azulado, y se le llevo a la boca, tragándola sin agua. Abrió la pluma y mientras el agua corría por esta, comenzó a lavar su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, igual que sus ojos. Luego tomo un baño, sintiendo como el medicamento la volvía tranquila.

Se vistió con un elegante vestido azul, y peino su cabello. Maquillo sus ojos y sus labios, y tomo un collar de perlas, para luego colocarse sus tacones. Se miro una vez más al espejo, viendo una chica elegante, toda una reina. Esa era su careta para enfrentar el mundo. Salió de su habitación, y bajo las escaleras, donde su hermano la esperaba vestido de traje negro.

—Cinco minutos tarde— dijo fríamente Byakuya. Rukia hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza en señal de disculpas. El hombre de aspecto altanero y arrogante salió de la mansión, subiendo a su a la limusina negra. Rukia observo con el rabillo del ojo como una de las sirvientas continuaba recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana del suelo. Luego miro hacia la limusina donde su hermano ya estaba montado. Camino con un dejo de tristeza a ella. Siempre que salía junto a su hermano se respiraba ese aura, donde su hermano se mantenía en silencio. — ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?— pregunto Byakuya, rompiendo el silencio. Rukia asintió.

—Hai— respondió la chica. Su propio hermano la había llevado a una psiquiatra para que le recetara unas pastillas para controlarse. Antes era mucho más explosiva, y habladora, pero esas pastillas la controlaban por completo. No las tomaba para ir a la escuela, solo cuando salía con su hermano, para volverse "pasiva". Y ahora era adicta a estas. El silencio volvió a extenderse en la limusina.

Rukia Kuchiki lo tenía todo, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía nada.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Una chica de cabello naranja se encontraba con sus piernas cruzadas, leyendo un libro, sentada en el suelo, sobre una manta para evitar los insectos. En su mano derecha sujetaba una manzana, llevándola a su boca y dándole un delicado mordisco. Estar bajo el árbol del patio trasero la reconfortaba bastante, sobre todo en momentos donde se encontraba tan nerviosa. Ella se había ofrecido a darle tutorías a Ichigo en la clase de historia, pero ahora sentía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. "_Vamos, Orihime, es solo un chico_" Un chico que la había besado, y a cada diez minutos se le insinuaba a ella y a decenas de chicas mas. Lanzo un suspiro.

—Espero que ese suspiro sea por mí— dijo la altanera voz de Ichigo. Orihime oculto su sonrojo, colocando los ojos en blanco. Dejo el libro que leía sobre la manta, asegurándose de dejar la pagina doblada. Ichigo la observaba con interés, incluso en el jardín la chica mantenía un porte de princesa, siendo organizada y cuidadosa con sus cosas.

—Tienes una gran autoestima y ego, Kurosaki-kun— respondió la chica, subiendo su mirada hacia la de Ichigo. Los ojos grises de la chica le provocaron cierto nerviosismo al chico, que sintió con horror como sus mejillas recibían una gran cantidad de sangre. Ichigo cambio su mirada. ¡Él que provocaba sonrojos era él! ¡Él que hacia babear y causaba nerviosismos era él! ¿Por qué ahora él sentía todas esas cosas con esa chica? —Puedes tomar asiento, Kurosaki-kun— dijo amablemente Inoue, abriendo el libro de historia. — ¿De quién deseas realizar tus informes?— Ichigo se sentó, imitando la forma en que estaba sentada Orihime, con sus piernas cruzadas.

—El primero será sobre la caída del imperio romano— el chico se cruzo de brazos, no podía dejar que los nerviosismos se apoderaran de él, si eso pasaba… "_bye bye auto_" Orihime busco en el índice del libro, mordía su labio inferior sin darse cuenta, mientras que el pelinaranja la escrutaba con su mirada. Esa chica iba a ser su perdición.

—mmm, aquí esta. ¿Trajiste tu libreta de apuntes?—Orihime mantenía su mirada en el libro, Ichigo le mostro su libreta y su bolígrafo. —Bien, yo te dictare lo más importante. Comencemos— Ichigo destapo su bolígrafo, comenzando a anotar los puntos importantes.

**25 Minutos Después**

—Inoue, más suave. Por Dios si continuo así no podre volver a hacerlo en la vida— se quejo Ichigo, sacudiendo su mano derecha. Comenzaba a sentir un calambre en sus articulaciones. Orihime era demasiado rápida, además de que parecía no estar resumiendo, sino dándole toda la información del libro al chico. Ya llevaba cerca de 15 páginas, sin haber descansado ni un solo instante.

—Voy a mi ritmo. No puedo estar esperando a que tú estés listo, esto es rápido— hubo un silencio entre los dos chicos. Los dos analizaban sus palabras, si alguien los hubiera escuchado, abría pensado bastante mal de ellos. Orihime se sonrojo al instante, e Ichigo frunció el ceño para luego reír. — ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto confundida.

—Tú también te percataste del doble sentido que pueden tener nuestras palabras. Eres una pervertida, Inoue— las mejillas de Inoue se volvieron más rojas.

—E-eso no es cierto— balbuceo avergonzada la pelinaranja. Ichigo sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, de las que muy pocas veces se le podían ver en su rostro. Ladeo la cabeza para luego observar su libreta de apuntes.

—Como digas— dijo. Orihime, aun avergonzada, clavo su vista en el libro, comenzando a dictar nuevamente los puntos importantes. Una de las sirvientas se acerco con una bandeja con algunas galletas y una jarra de soda.

—Gracias, Ururu-chan— agradeció simpáticamente a la chica. La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y luego se fue.

— ¿Le agradeces a tus sirvientes? Eres de las pocas que lo hacen— comento Ichigo. Inoue frunció el ceño. Ella había sido educada por su hermano para tratar a todas las personas con dignidad y cortesía, no importaba cual fuese su condición social.

— ¿Y qué tiene de raro? Mi niisama me enseño a ser de esa manera. No importa cuál sea tu condición social, debes ser educado y cortes. — explico, tomando una galleta y llevándosela a la boca.

—No te estoy criticando. Solo estoy comentando que eres de las pocas chicas-por no decir la única- que conozco que es de esa manera. Por lo general las chicas de la elite de Karakura son bastante superficiales. — respondió algo tajante Ichigo.

—Y apuesto que tú eres de la misma manera— añadió Orihime. Ichigo enarqueo una ceja, para luego ladear la cabeza.

—No me conoces— reafirmo, observando hacia el jardín de la mansión. Debía reconocer que Urahara, a pesar de su apariencia de loco, tenía muy buenos gustos en cuanto a jardines. Aunque a lo mejor era su esposa, Yoruichi o por qué no, Inoue.

— ¿Y por qué no permites que te conozca?— incluso la propia Inoue se sorprendió por sus palabras. Ichigo cambio su mirada, para cruzarla con la de los ojos grises de Orihime. La chica se sintió algo intimidada por la mirada penétrate del chico.

—No digas cosas de las que luego puedes arrepentirte— fue su respuesta a la pregunta de la chica. Pero estas palabras no habían sido del todo convincentes. Los dos chicos se habían acercado uno al otro sin haberse dado cuenta, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros del uno al otro.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto como una niña pequeña Orihime, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Sus narices se rozaban, mientras que sus ojos seguían conectados, conduciéndolos a una especie de transe.

—Por que será malo para los dos— cada vez se acercaban un poco más, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Un simple y mero roce que despertó los labios hambrientos de Ichigo, que coloco sus manos tras la cabeza de Inoue, la chica por su parte enredo sus manos en el cabello naranja del chico. Sabía que eso estaba mal, que ella no debía permitirse caer de esa manera, pero era casi imposible evitarlo. La lengua de Ichigo se abrió paso a la boca de Orihime.

—Orihime— la voz de Ulquiorra hizo que Orihime se separara inmediatamente de Ichigo. Los dos se colocaron de pie casi automáticamente. El chico de cabello negro miro despectivamente a Ichigo, para luego mirar con desilusión a Orihime.

—Ulquiora-kun— dijo desesperada Orihime, al ver como Ulquiorra se abalanzaba hacia Ichigo. Los dos chicos cayeron al suelo, Ulquiorra le propino un puñetazo en el rostro a Ichigo. —Ulquiora-kun, Ichigo-kun… Basta por favor— grito desesperada Orihime. —Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, ayuda— grito la chica. Ichigo le había propinado dos puñetazos en el rostro a Ulquiorra, luego este le devolvió los golpes, pero esta vez en el estomago. —Ulquiorra-kun, Ichigo-kun, por favor deténganse. — Las figuras de Urahara y de Yoruichi aparecieron al instante, seguidos por el chofer de la familia, Hisagi. Los dos hombres corrieron a separar a los dos jóvenes.

Ichigo tenía su rostro lleno de sangre, su nariz estaba rota, y uno de sus ojos morados. Por su parte Ulquiorra tenía su labio roto, igual que su nariz. Hisagi sujeto a Ulquiorra, mientras que Urahara sujetaba a Ichigo.

—Ichigo-san, Ulquiorra-san… gusto en verlos, pero mi casa no es un ring de boxeo. La próxima vez que deseen pelear, solo avísenme y los enviare a uno, y venderé las entradas. — rio Urahara. Ichigo se soltó del hombre, observando con odio a Ulquiorra, este le devolvió la mirada. Orihime corrió para quedar en el centro de estos.

—Por favor, ya basta— suplico con ojos llorosos. Ichigo respiro enojado, para dar la vuelta y buscar sus cosas. —Kurosaki-kun— llamo preocupada la chica. Sus golpes se veían bastante feos, y en la mañana iban a estar peor.

—Mañana continuamos en lo que nos quedamos, Inoue— ante las palabras de Ichigo, Ulquiorra se soltó de Hisagi con intensiones de volver a golpear a Ichigo. Orihime se coloco frente al moreno, tratándolo de contenerlo. Ichigo se fue de la mansión. Urahara, Yoruichi e Hisagi se retiraron, dejando a la pareja solos.

—No es lo que parece, Ulquiorra-kun— comenzó Orihime, nerviosa. La mirada llena de desilusión y de enojo de Ulquiorra la puso nerviosa. —yo…Kurosaki-kun… no es lo—

— ¿Qué es lo que no parece? ¡Te estabas besando con Kurosaki, Orihime! No hay que tener inteligencia o un IQ alto para saber que estaban besándose. — grito enojado Ulquiorra. Sus ojos verdes la miraban despectivamente. Llevo sus manos a su rostro, limpiando la sangre de su nariz en su camisa.

—Ulquiorra-kun— Inoue se acerco para tratar de ayudarlo, Ulquiorra retrocedió de ella. La chica comenzó a sollozar en silencio. —Ulquiorra-kun— le dolía muchísimo su rechazo, porque ella lo quería, Ulquiorra siempre había sido su amigo, su protector, el novio perfecto, y ver que en ese instante el chico estaba sufriendo, la hacía sentir como la peor de todas las chicas.

—Pensé que eras distinta a todas, pero veo que me he equivocado. Al final eres igual que todas, caen en los juegos de hombres como Kurosaki. Al final te volverás una prostituta de baja categoría— una cachetada resonó en el jardín. El rostro de Ulquiorra estaba de lado, el chico volvió su mirada hacia Orihime, para luego negar la cabeza. Las manos de Orihime temblaban, mientras sus mejillas se mojaban a causa de sus lágrimas. —Sayonara, Orihime— se despidió Ulquiorra, dándole la espalda a la chica. Orihime observo como la figura de Ulquiorra se alejaba.

—Ulqu… Ulqui… ¡ULQUIORRA-KUN!— grito cayendo arrodillada al suelo. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella, sollozando fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en sus manos. Ella era lo peor. Había herido de la peor manera a Ulquiorra, y encima le pegaba una cachetada. Ella le había dicho a Tatsuki que cambiaria a Ichigo, en ese momento no se había dado cuenta que habían un tercero… Ulquiorra saldría herido, él estaba herido. Todo por su culpa. Pero también le gustaba Kurosaki, porque él no era lo que aparentaba, ella podría cambiarlo… o el podría cambiarla a ella. Sus pensamientos estaban confundidos. No deseaba herir a Ulquiorra, pero ella quería salvar a Kurosaki. Continúo llorando en su habitación, sin salir ni dejar entrar a nadie a ella.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Orihime llego al instituto, como de costumbre, una hora antes. Entro a su aula en silencio, comenzando a sollozar en silencio. Su mirada estaba colocada hacia la ventana, observando el ambiente. La mañana se veía nublada, comenzaría pronto el invierno, ya podía sentir el frio.

—Orihime— la chica se volteo para ver la figura de Ulquiorra detenido en la puerta. Su mano derecha estaba en su bolsillo, su rostro pálido tenía varios moretones, mientras que su labio mostraba una cortadura.

—Ulquiorra-kun— susurro Orihime. Bajo su vista avergonzada, aun se sentía sumamente mal ante todo lo que habia ocurrido la tarde anterior y su discusión con Ulquiorra. Ella pensaba que él no volvería a hablarle. Ulquiorra se acerco, deteniéndose al lado del pupitre de Inoue, fijando su mirada a la ventana. Orihime se coloco de pie, quedando a pocos pies de distancia de él. Un silencio se extendió por varios minutos, los que parecían ser horas para la chica. Orihime decidió romper el silencio—Ulq…—

—Yo lo siento. No debí haberte llamado de esa manera ayer. Lo lamento— se disculpo Ulquiorra, con su vista aun fijada en la ciudad. Orihime se volteo, aun con sus ojos llorosos al chico.

—Ulquiora-kun, tú no tienes que…—

—Orihime, yo se que nuestro compromiso es solo por obligación. Sé que tu quizás no me quieras, y yo no tenía porque reaccionar de esa forma ayer, pero me sentí realmente enojado de verte junto a…-suspira de mala gana- Kurosaki— Orihime observaba en silencio a Ulquiorra, este se mantuvo con su mirada hacia la ciudad, luego la cambio para observar a Orihime. Sus ojos verdes la miraban fijamente, pero Orihime no sentía ningún miedo, ni vergüenza alguna, ya estaba acostumbrada. —Pero no pude evitarlo, Orihime. Porque…— Ulquiorra parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Orihime lo conocía muy bien como para percatarse que el chico estaba luchando internamente en ese instante. El no destacaba por ser hablador o impulsivo, sino por ser callado y muy observador y analítico. —Porque yo te amo, Orihime. — Orihime se quedo sin palabras, Ulquiorra se le estaba confesando, él le estaba admitiendo que la amaba.

—Ulquiorra-kun—

—Yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo, Orihime. Es por eso que hablare con Aizen-sama, y con Urahara-sama para cancelar nuestro compromiso. Les pagare a mi padre y a tú tío las ganancias que abrían tenido con nuestra unión. Mi madre me dejo una buena herencia, y estoy seguro que podre costearlo. — cambio su mirada nuevamente. —Solo cuídate— Ulquiorra dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Las manos de Orihime lo detuvieron. Ulquiorra se volteo para ver el rostro lloroso de Orihime deteniéndolo.

—Ulquiorra-kun… no me dejes— suplico Orihime, abrazando al moreno, comenzando a llorar en sus hombros. Ulquiorra rodeo en un abrazo a Orihime, mientras ella lloraba en sus hombros. La chica no le amaba como él a ella, pero si le quería, y muchísimo. Él era una persona demasiado especial para ella… alguien que no podría olvidar jamás. Si él la dejaba en esos momentos ella se perdería, y estaba segura que caería en el sendero equivocado. —Lo siento, lo siento… por favor perdóname, Ulquiorra-kun— sollozo en sus hombros. Ulquiorra beso su cabeza, aun abrazándola. El chico hundió su cabeza en la cabellera de Orihime, cerrando sus ojos en ese momento de paz.

Eran muy pocos los momentos llenos de paz de Ulquiorra, y los pocos que tenia era gracias a Orihime. Su hogar era uno disfuncional, un padre que se la pasaba trabajando, y buscando la manera de hacer crecer sus negocios, Nnoitra, su hermano mayor, siempre causándole problemas, y provocándolo. Su niñez tampoco había sido una muy buena, su madre se había convertido en alcohólica y adicta a drogas. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, muy parecida a su hijo menor, proveniente de una muy buena familia adinerada, pero su infelicidad por haber sido separada del hombre al que quería la hizo caer en lo más bajo. Ulquiorra solo tenía cinco años cuando encontró a su madre muerta en el baño. Se había cortado las venas mientras tomaba un baño. En su inocencia Ulquiorra trato de despertarla, pero el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, que estaba sumergido en la bañera, no respondía-como era de esperar. El pequeño pudo ver como su padre sacaba el cuerpo de su madre, mientras la sangre se deslizaba por sus manos, manchando las losas del baño. Esa imagen jamás podría olvidarla, porque lo había convertido en un chico cerrado ante sus sentimientos, excepto con Orihime.

Orihime por su parte, infundida aun en el abrazo, recordaba a sus padres. Ella tenía una familia muy feliz, dos padres amorosos y un hermano incomparable. Todos los años en invierno, los cuatro jugaban en la nieve. Su madre preparaba un riquísimo pastel de chocolate, al que Orihime ayudaba a decorar. Pero todo cambio cuando cumplió 8 años, sus padres se despidieron como de costumbre, para ir a un evento de caridad. Esa fue la última vez que los vio, al menos a su madre. Un camión los impacto, su madre perdió la vida al instante. Sora y ella pudieron despedirse de su padre, a lo que Orihime solo pudo suplicarle que no la abandonara, tal y como le había pedido a Ulquiorra en esos instantes. Pero su padre murió en sus brazos, igual que su hermano años atrás. La chica comenzó a sollozar nuevamente en los brazos de Ulquiorra, recordando a su fallecida familia.

Ante esta imagen, Ichigo se mantuvo oculto. Sus puños se cerraron, mientras la ira le invadía. ¿Por qué él tenía ganas de correr a donde Ulquiorra y pegarle una golpiza? ¿Por qué sentía un gran hueco en su pecho y se le dificultaba la respiración? ¿Por qué esa chica le causaba todo eso, y al mismo tiempo le recordaba a su madre? Masaki era el centro de su universo, hasta el momento de su muerte, y por una extraña razón ella le recordaba a Masaki, su madre. Acaso él… ¿la amaba? ¿Comenzaba a amar a Inoue? Eso era imposible… por que el jamás se había enamorado y jamás se enamoraría, pero recordar el beso con la chica, el verla sonreír… lo hizo sonreir. Pero viendo a Ulquiorra abrazándola, mientras ella lloraba en su hombro… él deseaba tener el lugar de Ulquiorra en esos instantes. Sus pupilas se dilataron ante su descubrimiento, él, Kurosaki Ichigo, se había enamorado de Inoue.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Agradecimientos:**

A todos los que siguen, leen y dejan review, muchas gracias. Lila, Momo, Vane, y todas las chicas que dejan siempre un review, muchas gracias!

Reviews?


End file.
